The Dragonborn and the Dragon Slayer
by Shagaru
Summary: The Dragonborn, a rather dirty-mouthed half-breed and her half-sister have to eliminate the dragons. Vengeance, love and some lesbianism. Will they surpass the Daedra with their perseverance?
1. Chapter One

Lissandra Weiss

I'll start my story from the beggining. My name is Lissandra "Lisanna" Weiss, an Altmer of a formerly noble family. My half-sister Kariena "Karry" Weiss is the so-called Dragonborn. "Unfortunately", she was born half-Bosmer half-Altmer, for our father cheated on my mother.

My father, while he was alive, was the king's friend untill his coup d'etat attempt. Because of him, we fled to Skyrim. After his unsuccesful attempt, he became obsessed with Necromancy and killed Kariena's mother. For two children, this was too much and we were afraid. VERY afraid. Kariena shot our father in the arm with her crossbow. After this, he tried to paralyze me with magic, but I dodged and me and my sister ran thru the snowbound lands of Skyrim.

We survived for two days eating snowberries and rabbit meat. Fortunately, I known the spells Flames and Teleport (a spell not much used in Skyrim). She hunted the rabbits and I lit the fire and harvested berries. We could survive doing this for the rest of our lives, but then, he came. Alduin, the World Eater. My sister's crossbow's bolts did nothing but thickles in the beast's scales. He scratched me in the face with his long wing claws, giving me my "trademark". Three big scars just like Aela's war paint, but more serious looking. My left eye was blinded. We ran into different directions. The dragon flew and said something like "Dovahkiin, you may die by my shout!" in "dragonese" (that's how I call Dragon language). I ran for kilometers and kilometers. And then, by climbing a gargantuan mountain, I found my place of refuge: High Hrothgar.

There, and old man picked me up and brought me inside. My wound was bleeding like water falling from a waterfall. He quickly called his comrades and they all used Healing Hands on me. After telling my story, one of them asked:

– Do you have any place to go, child?

– No I don't.

He turned around, looking to his comrades and spoke:

– Well...I guess we'll have one more Greybeard. But without a beard. *Laughs

I laughed along with him and the others too. After thiis day, they raised me like I was their little sister or daughter. They taught me some Thu'um like Unrelenting Force, Fire breath, Frost Breath, Marked for Death and Ice Form. I learnt them with many years of studies. It wasn't easy, but I had many years coming. While I was in High Hrothgar, I was always thinking about my sister. "She's probably dead" – I tought. But I was wrong. When I was 22-years old and she was 19-years old, we met again just after her first dragon slain.

Kariena Weiss

I was arrested just because I killed a noble who wanted to rape me. How rude! I shot him right in the forehead. He deserved this. The shitty Imperial Soldiers saw this and they took me to Helgen. A simple execution. Inside Helgen, in the way to the cruel shade of death, an Imperial woman shouted:

– How can a half-breed threaten and kill a nobleman?

– It ain't easy being hot, flat-chested Imperial.

– Oh! That's outrageous! Kill her!

Yes, I am VERY beautiful. Great curves, lovely face, taller than Bosmeri and not so yellow like the Altmer. I think it wasn't so bad being a half-breed. And last but not least, my voice. It' soooooo sexy... No man can resist it. My fantasizing was interrupted by Hadvar, who asked:

– You there. Step forward.

– What's next?

– Who are you?

– I'm Kariena Weiss, but you can call me Karry.

– Hmph. Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list.

She mumbled some words that I didn't understood. I walked along with the Nords and watched the execution.

– You're next, half-breed.

My time ran out. Was this the end? I put my head at the rock-like thingy, waiting to be decapitated. And then, my "friend" who separated me from my sister appeared. My heart stopped, remembering the fear I felt for confronting the God of Destruction.

– F#ck. – I said engulfed by fear.

He shouted and the sky turned reddish and flaming rocks fell from it. I woke up from the ground and ran towards a Nord.

– Wanna survive, elf? Follow me.

Of course I wanted to survive. We entered a tower. I climbed the stairs, searching for something that could help. The dragon god broke the wall and shouted something like "Yol Toor Shul!". Flames came out of his mouth, but before they reached me, I dodged and ran downstairs.

– Jump thru the tower! Quickly!

What else could I do? I jumped and landed in a ruined wooden house. I ran a little more and followed Hadvar, who took me inside the barracks room in a keep. He cut off my bonds and told me to search for equipment. I wore an Imperial Light Armor and grabbed a dagger and some potions. I followed him to a path that led us to a room with two Nords. They just looked at us, unsheathed their blades and started swinging them trying to hit me. Fortunately, I was very agile and dodged the strikes. Then I hacked the Nord's throat, who fell dead. The other one was killed by Hadvar.

We saw a torturer, his assistant and some nords fighting. Fortunately, my half-sister Lissandra taught me Teleport. I just teleported three times(to get to a path that would lead me out there) and ran. Without magicka, I was screwed. "Oh wait. I have two magicka potions!". I drank them and teleported thru the wall. Great. I escaped. So I "traveled" to the only city I knew: Whiterun.


	2. Chapter Two

_Lissandra Weiss_

What else could I do beyond learning about the dragons and studying the Thu'um? Of course retrieving the (fucking) Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. If my sister was alive, I knew she would go to High Hrothgar, because she's the Dovahkiin (thank you Alduin). I grabbed a backpack, a map, a random book at my bedroom and wore my typical Greybeard robes.  
>— Be careful out there, child. — Said Arngeir<br>— Don't worry, grandpa. I know how to take care of myself.  
>— Here, take this. — Said Borri<br>He gave me a crossbow. It was familiar to me.  
>— I don't know how it got here, but take this. We don't need this and I know it will help you on your "adventure".<br>— Thank you. Bye, old men!  
>They stayed silent. I knew they could not speak very much. In my years of study, they rarely spoke to me, but I knew they loved me as a part of their family or something like this.<br>I opened the door and looked to the sides. Nothing suspicious. It was nighttime and I didn't wanted to attact any troll or thief. I walked down the stairs and followed the road that would lead me down the mountain. So frightening.  
>I walked a little more and heard footsteps.<br>— Who's there? — I said with Flames on my hands  
>Silence... And then, more footsteps. It was something heavy walking on its hind legs. I slowly looked behind me and saw a fucking troll. This scared me as much as a dragon would.<br>— FUS RO DAH!  
>The troll flied some meters away from me. Enough time for me to run away. I never ran so fast since Alduin tried to kill me.<br>rip  
>I stumbled from the stairway. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. The troll will kill me. After rolling and recovering myself, I got up and looked to it. It was still chasing me.<br>— YOL!  
>Flames came out of my mouth. Just like Alduin trying to kill me. The troll stepped back and raised its handpaw to strike me. Was this the end?

_Kariena Weiss_

I shot this fucking troll right in the head with my bow. I'm glad that I am half-Bosmer. The Altmer who was being attacked blazed the troll even more (with Flames). It fell dead on the ground. Stench of burning flesh was in the air. This remembered me of that time when Alduin came.  
>— Thank you, gal. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead now.<br>— No problem, Altmer. Just be careful.  
>— I have to go now. May your road lead you to knowledge.<br>Both our faces were covered by hoods so I couldn't see her eyes. But she reminds me from someone...  
>She walked away and I stood still for some seconds. "Well, let's get blessed now." I walked until I found the entrance to Haemar's Shame. Being immortal would help me a lot. I sneaked in the cave and got close to a vampire Dunmer. He was reading some shit on a table, so he didn't noticed me. I got close to his ear and whispered:<br>— Hello there...  
>— What the fuck?!<br>He turned around and used Vampiric Drain on me. I stood still for a while, taking the damage, and drank a health potion.  
>— Do you think I'm a fool? - he said<br>*Grins*  
>— Yes, I do think you're a fool.<br>He shot an Ice Spike towards me. I quickly dodged, grabbed a nearby war axe and threw it on his forehead.  
>— Bullseye!<br>— Curse you...  
>Still alive, he fell on the ground. Coughing and spitting blood, he said:<br>— Immortality is a curse. You don't... know what you are... doing...  
>— Gahahahaha! Such weakling. You really are a fool.<br>I removed the axe from his forehead and stomped his head, crushing it and staining the ground and my leather armor with blood. When did I got so strong? I felt a strange sensation deep within me. "It's just Sanguinare Vampiris" - I tought.  
>"Now, how am I going to Whiterun?" No maps within my inventory. I'll use my "unfailing" direction sense.<p> 


	3. Author's Note

Hey readers. I know most of you will not read this, but for the few who will, I write this.

Just three things: EXAMS WEEK, LEAGUE OF LEGENDS AND CREATIVITY-BLOCKING WALL

These three things aren't letting me write. I ain't wrote anything yet, sooooooo... I'll do my best.

Maybe some League fanfic but I'm not sure. I don't know if my half-Bosmer half-Altmer is charismatic enough to keep living. I have all the time in the world but I never stop playing League (some Alice: Madness Returns and Tenchu too).

I'll do my best² to keep writing. I just need to launch some rockets on the "The Creativity-Blocking Wall"

Hey, you there.

Yes, you.

Don't tell this to anyone, but I'm trying to "know better" a gal here on my city.

You know... Asian gals can and probably will change my time/space notion.

She lives in downtown and I live near the thugs, but in the "noble" part of the thug neighbourhood.

But I trust on myself. Once I destroy the C.B.W. I'll keep writing. just give me some time.

From: The Author whose name shall not be pronounced by Anglo-Saxonic tongues.

To: My two or three readers


End file.
